


The Rescue of Charles Vane

by maxineofpk



Category: Charles Vane/ Black Sails/ Escape
Genre: F/M, Violence/Romance/Intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxineofpk/pseuds/maxineofpk
Summary: Charles Vane has been captured and sentenced to hang with Eleanor making the decision rather than Rogers. A mysterious Doctor comes to his aid while tending to his injury.  She aids in his escape while he is confused why this woman whom he has never met before, would help him. The intrigue begins and the mystery will slowly unravel.





	1. The Rescue

She’d been nervous at first, but if she didn’t do it. Who would? She was the one that had the means to see this done. She had the very excuse to get in there, but her nerves were on edge. So she stood there silently, while the guard slid a key into the door. It rattled as the door creaked open, the sound awfully loud to her ears. Stepping inside with her leather medical bag, a lantern in her other hand, she laid eyes upon Charles Vane for the first time. 

She’d seen him from a distance before, but never this close. He was even more handsome than she had first thought, but now was not the time to let her mind wander in that direction. Without her intervention, he’d be a dead man come the morrow. 

She tried to calm the pounding of her heart and keep her breathing steady, while she felt anything but. Walking forward, she lowered the lantern to the dirt floor and turned to watch the guard hover just inside the door. Mustering up all the courage she didn’t feel, she forced her voice to remain steady and unwavering. 

“I work better alone.” The guards gaze slowly slid over her form then all the way back up to her face. Swallowing hard, she studied him not liking the way he was watching her. “He’s chained, what’s the most he could do to me?" 

 

Charles hadn’t even looked up when the door opened, but he did hear the whisper of fabric that brushed upon the floor, so he assumed it was Eleanor coming once more to lash at him with her tongue and fists again, until he heard that voice. His head snapped up, then his eyebrow, not having a clue who this woman was. 

He didn’t ever remember seeing her, but he didn’t know every single soul in Nassau, just most of them. She was a pretty little thing, petite enough that he didn’t think she’d reach his shoulders, were he standing up. She might be small, but he heard the determination in her voice as she spoke with the guard. The question was, why was she here?

The guard seemed to be uncertain but finally he turned to leave, taking the extra lantern with him. "Wait, I need that light as well, to see the wound better.” He hesitated only long enough to hang the lantern from a peg on the wall, then closed the door behind him. 

Turning to Charles, she placed a stool down, right in front of him. Then lowered to sit upon it. Reaching forward, she unwrapped the bandage from his leg, and bent her head down to look at the wound. At once it started to bleed. The bullet was still deeply lodged inside. 

All the while, Charles was watching her as if she were a figment of his imagination. Why would anyone bother sending a doctor to him, if he were only going to die on the morrow. It made no sense to him.

Reaching down, she opened her leather bag and brought forward a small tin. The silver glinting in the light. "It’s rum and opium. I wouldn’t drink to much. You do that and you’ll be no use to me at all.“ 

 

That left Charles more puzzled than ever. What the hell did she mean? He’d yet to accept the drink. Instead his hand shot forth and encircled her wrist. His hold was firm and unrelenting but not hurtful, but neither could she get free of his grip, unless he allowed it.

"Who the fuck are you?” Her lashes would flutter up as her heart rate went up. Her voice whisper soft. “I’m a doctor come to tend your injury.” She weaved forward a little bit closer. Hesitating before telling him the rest. Deciding it was just best to not beat around the bush and just spit it out. 

 

“I’ve come to set you free." 

Charles studied her eyes for a moment judging if she was telling the truth or not. "Who sent you?” She had expected that question, rehearsed her answer, thought this out, trying to guess each question he might ask of her, and how she would answer him. “No one, just me.”

Though she was trembling, she held her ground forcing herself to remain calm and not struggle against his hold. His gaze was penetrating and piercing, as if he were looking through her, into the depth of her soul. 

 

“You,” he questioned, still puzzled as hell. Why would this woman, whom he had never seen before want to help him.? “How do you suppose to do that?”

She’d expected that question as well. Her free hand moved to her skirts, capturing the fabric she inched it up until she could show him the dagger that was hidden within her boot, a hint of the silver handle in full view, until she dropped her skirts, hiding it once more. 

“I borrowed the keys from one of the guards.” When his eyebrow shot up again, she felt like she should confess. He just had that look about him. "I may have sorta…maybe…stole them.“ All he did was blink, but then a hint of a smile spread across his face, before he released her wrist. If anything, this petite beauty had peaked his interest. He might just get out of this alive.

 

He’d finally ceased with the questions. Studying her while he nursed on that opium induced rum as she fished that bullet out of him and sewed him up. Once she’d finished, she re-wrapped his thigh. The stark white bandages standing out brightly against the black of his pants.

Her hands had remained steady while seeing to his injury, but now they trembled as she inserted the key into the lock of his iron handcuffs. Until that very moment, she was an upstanding citizen, but the moment she set him free. She became a criminal. There’d be no turning back.

Even knowing all that, she did it anyway. 

Glancing over her shoulder, suddenly on edge, feeling as if her sin would be discovered any moment. Her heart racing so fast that her ears roared with it. She had ceased to breath and that was when she felt him take hold of her chin and turn her to face him. 

“Hey, stay with me.” That raspy voice of his brought her swiftly back to the present. Had this been under different circumstances and him saying it for an entirely different reason. She’d not have been able to resist that invitation. So she did the only thing she could. 

She gave him a nod.

Charles stared into her eyes. Eyes that were wide, now with a hint of fear within them. For a pirate Captain such as himself, he easily read that fear shimmering within her blue eyes. Eyes which were more violet than blue. 

If he escaped and left her here. It was possible she’d take the fall for it. She might be the one answering for his crimes, for associating with pirates. He couldn’t nor would he allow that to happen. Once he set his head on a course, he wouldn’t be changing his mind. 

He released her chin, only to reach down and remove the dagger from her boot, then taking her arm he lifted her to her feet as he rose. "You’ll be coming with me,” She had played out different scenarios in her mind, but this wasn’t one of them.

"W-what…I don’t understand.“

Charles didn’t have time to explain the why of it but he was dead set on this course. It might slow him down if she struggled, but he’d kidnap her if he had to, possibly even use her for leverage if they were discovered, but even then, he wouldn’t be leaving her behind.

She may have rescued him. It had certainly started out that way. But now it was his turn to rescue her, even if he had to kidnap her to do it.

 

"We don’t have long. So choose now. Do you go of your own free will, or not. But make no mistake about it, the end result will be the same. You’re coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2 The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue of Charles Vane continues as he escapes the fortress and a rescue party arrives...

“We don’t have long. So choose now. Do you go of your own free will, or not. But make no mistake about it, the end result will be the same. You’re coming with me.” 

She was starring at him like he had been staring at her earlier, like he had just grown two heads and a tail. Standing he was even more impressive than when he had been sitting. Her head barely reached his broad shoulders. It was a bit much honestly. There was a determination in his look and his jaw was set and hard. She forced a swallow- more like a gulp. Unable to say a word. Just starring up into those pale eyes of his. 

Charles had hoped she would choose herself and choose correctly. So the raspy sigh that followed was testament to that, his big hand snagged her elbow as he suddenly turned her around, and tugged her along giving her no choice in the matter. She dug in her feet trying to stop him, he just tugged harder. Her hand suddenly reaching out, her hand placed to his wrist, fingers circling it half way.   
"Wait!” He was almost to the point of tossing her over his shoulder. It would certainly be less of a hassle, and by the looks of her, he judged she’d not weigh that much. But the wait had him turning around to face her. “We don’t have time for this bull shit.”

She took a deep breath, before rushing out. “There might be help waiting.” He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. “Might? I thought you said it was you, only you.” He didn’t miss a thing, now did he. She rushed on babbling a little for the first time, but she knew she had to get it out and quickly, before he set forth once more and it’d be to late.

“I left a note.” Charles just studied her before his brow shot up again. “A note?” She gave a quick nod before she rushed on.

I’m the one that tended to Mr. Rackham’s wounds. I overheard that Billy along with some others would be trying to get you rescued tomorrow, but I wasn’t so sure they would be successful. I knew you were suppose to stand trial, or that was the word on the street at the time, and they would call for a Doctor to tend to your injury. Rogers is in a poor state because…. I know this because I was called to see to his injury as well. He’s not even conscious….” There was more but she knew that would have to wait. They didn’t have time for it all… not now anyway. She dragged in a deep breath before she continued. “So, I made sure I’d be the one to treat you. I left a note for Mr. Rackham and Anne Bonny. I knew if I talked it over, they might stop me. So, there might be help, or there might not.”

Charles just studied this strange woman, this little Doctor. He didn’t have a clue who she was, but apparently, she knew him. He’d have been fortunate to have such a surgeon on his crew. She was his doctor alright. She had sealed her fate in the part she now played, and apparently as a Doctor and treated others. It came in for more handy than he would have thought. She could listen quietly while others saw her as nothing more than helping them. Look what she had found out in a manner of a day or two. She made an excellent spy, even though she didn’t realize it yet, oh but she would. She certainly would. 

She didn’t look like she could hold her own against a pirate, and he could feel with her in his hold, how fragile her bones were, but she had an inner strength and was more courageous than some of those he battled at sea. Even while he’d barely tugged her along, even digging her heels in, she’d not been able to stop him.   
She was easy enough to handle, but he needed two hands for what he might face outside that door. He didn’t think she could help that much, not in a physical fight against men. He could teach her later. What she didn’t know could be taught. Once he had her safely on his ship, and they’d set sail that is. Looked like he’d be kidnapping the woman. Wouldn’t be the first time, and not like she could get away, not unless she thought she could swim across the ocean. 

She had sealed her fate the moment she had involved herself. He’d heard all he needed to, so silently he turned once more, and this time, more force was used giving her no choice. “Wait!” Her voice had turned desperate. She was struggling to break his hold, which was nothing to him. With a growl he yanked her to him and dipped down and was in the process of hefting her over his shoulder.  
"My scalpel!“ He froze in place as she continued. "I can help.” His arm had already clamped across the back of her thighs in the event she tried to kick. He allowed her form to slide down him and watched as she ran to the stool. Grabbed her leather bag and took the scalpel into her hand.  
When she turned around to face him, she saw the disbelief on his face.   
“You didn’t believe me.” It wasn’t so much a question, as it was a fact. Charles honestly thought it might be a trick. A trick to get away from him, but no chance of that. Two strides and she would be within reach again. “It works for better than a dagger.” That had his eyebrow shoot up. How the hell would she know. “It cuts into flesh far easier than a dinner knife through melted butter.”

“Well, your just full of surprises, aren’t you?” He still didn’t trust that she’d come with him, so he took hold of her wrist and dragged her after him. All the while she muttered under her breath softly. “You have trust issues.” Were this not such a serious matter, it was almost comical. As if this chit knew him well enough to voice an opinion about himself. Turning to look down at her before he opened that door.  
"Ever killed anyone?“ He watched as her eyes went wide. "I thought not.” He slowly opened the door as she whispered under her breath. “I know where to cut though.” He couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips that followed.   
Outside that cell door there was but one bit of light from a flaming torch on the wall ahead.   
Reaching the stairs, he thought luck might be on their side, for there was only one guard, and his back was turned to them. Placing a finger to his lips as he looked back at the girl, only releasing her wrist so that he could sneak up behind that single guard and slit his throat before he could alert any others. She gasped as the man dropped to the floor with a thud. Then she rushed after Charles following him up those rickety old stairs.

How they made it through the fort without being noticed, she supposed was due to it being dark. Suddenly seeing a few guards up ahead. He snagged her and placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows. A moment later canon blasted into one side of the fort. Had he not been holding fast to her, she was sure that she would have hit the ground. It rumbled beneath her feet, vibrated all the way through her body as bits of the stone wall landed not to far ahead of them.  
"What’s that?“ She finally asked before another blast made her ears roar and drowned everything else out.  
Charles leaned down, so close his lips brushed her ear. "That my dear, is the might be help. The rescue party.” A moment later he was all but screaming into her ear. “Run! I’ll be right behind you.” When she didn’t move fast enough, he gave her a little shove forward. “I said run!!!” How some of his men made it inside the fort.   
She didn’t know but she saw them. They joined in but the guards had joined in and the men were battling all around them. Charles included, for a moment she just watched him memorized. She’d never seen him fight before . She’d heard the rumors of course. She’d have to be deaf and dumb not to have heard, but hearing it and seeing it were two different things. Sometimes he took on two or three guards at a time. After the first one had fallen. He’d taken his sword and made it his own.

Guards were falling like flies, where as all his men were on their feet. Yet one guard was sneaking up behind Charles. She yelled, but he couldn’t hear above all the chaos and noise. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t that far from her, above the canon fire her voice had been drowned out. She didn’t have time to think it out.   
Her fingers tightened about the handle of that little scalpel and tossed, it sinking into the temple of that guard. She dropped her doctor back and clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, as he dropped to the ground. She was horrified by what she’d done. Charles had turned just in time to witness what she had done. As well as her reaction. He closed the distance to her and once more grabbed her wrist and yanked her after him. Moving along with his men, nearly having to drag her until she stumbled.

She was mumbling all the time, talking to herself. Yet, he couldn’t hear above the noise, canon fire, guns, all of it. Several of his men flanking them as they finally ran through those large would doors that were now wide apart. All of them running towards the shore. He finally could hear her. All of them close by could.   
“Is he dead?!? He can’t be dead. I couldn’t. I didn’t. Is he dead?” On and on she repeated the same thing, alternating between that and prayer like a chant. “God forgive me. I didn’t think. What have I done?”

Charles never released her. It had taken some effort just to get her to the shore. Billy was there but she was to the point that sh e couldn’t see anything else. She was replaying that moment in her head where she’d killed the guard. Two skiffs were awaiting them while looking ahead the ship near by in the bay was waiting.   
“What’s wrong with her?” Billy finally turned to ask Charles as they all jumped into those skiffs. “She’s in shock!” Charles turned back towards her because she could no longer be dragged. She was trembling and shaking like a leaf. She did take one hesitant step backwards as he turned and started with that long stride of his to close the distance between them.

She held her small trembling hands out before her. “No! I’m not going. You don’t need me any longer!!! Your free.” He never said a word, just swept her up in his arms, swung around and waded through the water until he could hop inside. Lowering her down as two men started to row. It was then she jumped up to her feet with the intention of jumping. Didn’t matter that she couldn’t swim. “She’s gonna turn us over!” Billy exclaimed as the small boat rocked. Billy, Charles and one other man inside, along with her.

Charles grabbed her and yanked towards him before plopping her down in his lap. Wrapping her in his strong arms and closing her in. “ I’ve got her. Row dammit!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously … in chapter 2
> 
> She held her small trembling hands out before her. “No! I’m not going. You don’t need me any longer!!! Your free.” He never said a word, just swept her up in his arms, swung around and waded through the water until he could hop inside. Lowering her down as two men started to row. It was then she jumped up to her feet with the intention of jumping. Didn’t matter that she couldn’t swim. “She’s gonna turn us over!” Billy exclaimed as the small boat rocked. Billy, Charles and one other man inside, along with her.
> 
> Special Note::
> 
> ( The name of the ship la vendetta meaning Revenge was chosen by @thesavagesones as I asked for her help. So I owe the name to her. Thanks Girl!!!)  
> 

Charles hold tightened as the little doctor struggled within his embrace. He didn’t think she was even conscious of what she was doing. Billy and the other crew member had the small skiff treading water quickly so that they were drawing close r to la vendetta, his latest prize, the Spanish ship he had taken and claimed for his own. Suddenly canons were firing in their direction, this time coming from the fort.  
"Fuck!“ he called out, for it was close enough to threaten to tip them over, making the waters choppy which encouraged Billy to row even faster. While the girl jumped nearly out of her skin, bringing a curse from his lips, as the top of her head banged into his jaw, causing him to nearly bite his tongue off.  
She froze into place terrified, her entire body tense, then she went into a struggle once more. Charles held her so tightly that he stopped all of her movements and she had little wiggle room. Leaning down he whispered into her ear, still trying to calm her. "Shhh, you are safe.” That seemed to get through to her, for her she didn’t attempt to fight his hold again, no matter how feeble an attempt it had been.  
"Safe?“ She asked softly, before continuing. "Is he dead?” Charles thought of lying, but any that knew him, knew he hated to lie and hated even more when others lied to him. So, after a long sigh he answered her truthfully. “Yes,” Instead of comforting her, it upset her once again, though she didn’t struggle. “No no no, he can’t be. I killed him? Are you sure?"  
He really didn’t want to answer her but he gave a nod, "yes.” At least she seemed rational enough to comprehend what he was saying. Billy’s confusion was obvious as he cast a glance to Charles and the girl. “She killed someone?’ The girl seemed much to fragile to do something like that. "Yes.” He’d hoped that Billy would drop the matter but he appeared more confused than ever. “Who, why?"  
Clearly he wasn’t going to let this one go and he wanted Billy focused on the task at hand, rather than the who and why of it all. "A guard who was trying to sneak up on me.” Billies eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “She saved you?” Charles just groaned. That was the last thing he needed or wanted. For it to get around than Charles Vane had not only been rescued by this little girl, but she’d killed for him as well. No matter how upset she was about it. It would surely put a dent in his reputation. His gaze turned hard as his narrowed gaze turned on Billy. .  
“Speak of it again, and you won’t live long enough to retell it.”  
Billy didn’t have time to give an answer for they’d finally reached their destination, that of La Vendetta, The Revenge. Though Captain Vane was the last man he wanted to tangle with, so he didn’t have to worry about him telling this story, and honestly he didn’t think any would believe it. It was hard for him to accept land he was hearing it from the source. He certainly saw this woman, whoever she was, with new eyes.  
He had little time to think on the matter, for now one blast after another was coming from the fort, while La Vendetta retaliated with their own. The other skiff arrived a few seconds later bumping into the side of the ship and the men were in the process of grabbing onto the rope ladder. that had been thrown over, and started their climb upwards.  
Charles quickly stood, giving the girl little time to think, before he tossed her over his shoulder and grabbed onto the rope, Hooking his boot in another, and climbed his way up. It took both hands so he had no hand to spare, but he need not fear that she would struggle and dislodge herself from his shoulder. Instead,He felt her press her body against his tightly and her hands clinging to the back of his shirt. Tossing one leg over the railing after reaching the top, the other followed suit. Then his boots met the deck.  
What he didn’t know was her terrible fear of heights. She was clinging to him still, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. Her ears were ringing and deaf to all sound. Thanks to the boom of the canons she didn’t hear Captain Vane yelling out orders to his men. The anchor was lifted just as they took a hit, wood splintered all around them, but luckily it had hit nothing vital, but a bit of railing that could be repaired after they got out of this mess. She felt herself tumble backwards as Charles suddenly grabbed her and tossed her the short distance to Jack.  
“Take her to my quarters and have Anne stay with her! Under no circumstances is she to leave her alone!”  
While Charles continued to get the ship on their way and leave Nassau, as well as that fort behind, Jack took the girl to the captains quarters. He was still in bad shape, but she weighed even lighter than Anne so it wasn’t more than he could handle. He owed her, so his hold was gentle. Due to her he was on the mend and due to her, rescuing Charles had been made possible. Anne had already seen him and followed suit.  
“What the hell was he thinking? He kidnapped the girl?” Jack gave a nod as he strode to Charles bed and lowered her down upon it.  
She jumped up at once but he grabbed her arm and tugged her back. “Captain says keep her here and don’t leave her alone for any reason.” Jack didn’t leave until he was sure Anne had a hold of her good. Then he strode to the door and closed it behind him. The girl was once more lost within the horror of what she had done. Anne managed to hold onto her as confusion took hold of her for this didn’t appear the same girl as the day before. Though she had been quiet, she had tended to Jack with a skill she had yet to see from any doctor.  
Anne was pulled from her thoughts as the girls eyes seemed to focus on her. They were wide and her pupils dilated. Anne wasn’t sure if Charles had terrified her into this state or not. That was usually the effect he had on others, even seasoned sailors. She was brought out of her thoughts as the girls trembling voice reached her.“Anne, I killed someone!” She thought she had heard her wrong. Giving a shake of her head as her face screwed up in confusion, thinking what the fuck? “What did you say?”  
Seemed the little doctor was not the only one in shock. Anne noticed then that the girls hands were trembling, her whole body was, even her teeth were chattering. She eased her down to sit on the bed and then grabbed a fat bellied bottle of rum. Uncorking it she handed it to the girl.  
“Take a sip, it will help.” Anne added as she lowered down to sit beside her. She watched as the girl lift.ed it to her lips and after taking a sip made a face. It was her guess she’d not tasted it before or if she had, rarely. The girl lowered the bottom of the bottle to her lap as she turned to Anne and suddenly tale spilled from her lips. While the sounds of the canons grew farther and farther away.  
“I killed a man. The guards surrounded us before we could escape. Captain Vane and his men made quick work of them, but one was sneaking up behind Charles. I yelled but he couldn’t hear me. So I tossed the scalpel and it sunk into the mans temple. He fell to the ground. I asked Charles was he dead, and he said yes. I wanted him to tell me no, hoping he was alive. I didn’t mean to kill him, really I didn’t. I’m suppose to heal people, not kill them. I couldn’t let Captain Vane die. I’m going to hell now. God will not forgive me for this sin.”  
Anne stared at the girls small hand as one suddenly grabbed onto her own, and clung to it. She knew the girl needed comforting but Anne was the type of woman that didn’t accept comfort and she felt even more out of sorts and awkward trying to give it. “It wasn’t no sin. You were protecting someone. It was self defense and you ain’t going to hell."  
She hoped that would be enough to ease the girls mind, she thought of saying more but she glanced to the door as it opened and the Captain walked in. Peeling the girls fingers from her own, she urged the girl to drink more of the rum even going so far as to tip it up by the base of it, forcing several big swallows into the girls mouth until small drips trickled from her chin down onto her white dirty dress.  
Once Anne had reached Charles they spoke in hushed tones. "That girls in bad shape, but the rum seems to have calmed her a little. She fucking killed for you?” Seeing the Captain’s jaw tighten down she knew she had her answer and then he gave her one of those looks of his through narrowed eyes. “I ain’t gonna tell no one.” He glanced passed Bonny to the girl. “Who is she?"  
Anne’s green gaze followed his own. "I don’t know. All I know is she was the first doctor I could find. Glad I found her to. She patched Jack up. Then I found the note a little after she left. I thought it might be a trick at first but was hoping it wasn’t. So the plans changed from attempting to rescue you at the hanging and shifted to hers. Hers sounded far better. So instead of scaring her to death. We owe her our thanks.” Once she had said her peace. She left him alone with her.  
Charles studied her for a bit as he stood there, before approaching her. Lowering down to one knee before her, he reached out and captured a few strands of her hair within his fingers. Stroking the silken texture of it between his thumb and first finger. He’d never seen anything like it. Never had he seen silver hair upon anyone that young.  
Capturing her chin he lifted it so that he could stare into her face. Her eye lids were heavy and it was plain as day to see that she was slightly drunk, maybe more than slightly, as she started to sway. “I think you’ve had enough rum darling,” taking it from her to lower it to the bedside table. “Why did you do it? Why rescue me?”  
Her violet eyes finally lifted to his, her words whisper soft as she swayed towards him. “I couldn’t let you hang.” That baffled him even more, yet he still had no clear answer. “Why not, sweetheart?” His little doctor looked like she would fall asleep before he got his answer, but she continued. “Because, you were meant to be free. You aren’t afraid of anything or anyone. I wish I was like you. You are strong and brave and live by a set of your own rules, while I…"  
She bit her lower lip and he feared she might not finish, but she did. "I couldn’t get out. I wasn’t strong enough, brave enough to get away from them, from the invisible chains that they’ve placed upon me. So even if I couldn’t be free. I wanted you to. I couldn’t let them kill you.”  
He studied her carefully, understanding her words more than she might think, but she was wrong about one thing whoever this little doctor was. “You are brave.” She gave a little shake of her head and the room spun around her. She nearly toppled off the bed. He caught her and held her up by her shoulders. “You know something else?” She asked him as her words were slurring together and her eyes threatening to close, thanks to the intoxicating rum.  
“What sweetheart?” It was easy to talk to him when he talked to her like that, and she felt almost dreamlike.  
“It’s one thing to day-dream about Captain Charles Vane capturing me, but another entirely to live through it.” The corner of his lip quirked up at that, shocked by the admission of such a thing. He was sure had she not been intoxicated, she’d never have admitted such.  
“You’ve dreamed of that have you?” His lips forming into a true smile, one of the very few that were ever seen. She would have nodded had she not feared the room would spin again. “Yes, for if the most feared pirate Captain of Nassau and the seven seas had kidnapped me then they wouldn’t dare to stop him and I wouldn’t have to marry him.”  
When her head fell forward Charles started to lower her back onto his bed. “You need to rest sweetheart.” Once he had placed her head on his pillow, and lifted her legs and removed her boots from her. He was about to step away but he cocked his head at her sigh. She curled onto her side and turned her nose into his pillow and breathed him in.  
“Your bed feels just like I thought it would.” That froze him in place. He eased one knee onto the bed then leaned forward to hover over her. Placing a arm on either side of her bracing against his hands. “You’ve thought about being in my bed?” She slowly nodded her head.  
"And how did you think it would feel?“ She placed her cheek upon his pillow and he thought she might have drifted to sleep. But then her soft words caught him by surprise as shock registered on his face.  
"Good and Hard.”  
The girl had no idea what that implied to a man like him, while his thoughts went into the gutter, the little innocent had finally fallen asleep.  
“Good God! I need a drink.” Pushing up to his feet he grabbed that big bellied bottle of rum and finished it off in two swigs.  
It took alot to shock Charles Vane, but this girl had done it time and time again and he was sure she would do it again. He was learning to expect the unexpected when it came to her.


End file.
